Of Pipes and Borrowing
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Faramir Took and Goldilocks Gamgee do something they really shouldn't have.


**Of Pipes and Borrowing**  
  
_(Writer Note: The year is 1446. Faramir Took is 16; Goldilocks Gamgee is 15; Hamfast Gamgee is 14. None of the characters are mine, by far.)_  
  
"Did you get it?"  
"Yes, but I don't think this is such a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
"Because…" Faramir Took paused. He had snatched a pouch of pipeweed from his father's coat pocket, and in return, Goldilocks Gamgee had snatched a pipe from her father's study. It wasn't like the children to steal, though if you had asked them, they would have said that they had just borrowed the items to use and return later. They had both been curious about the art of smoking pipeweed (seeing their fathers smoke quite frequently), and decided together that trying it was the only option to cure their curiosity. "Well, you are a lass."  
Goldilocks planted her hands on her hips. "Are you saying that I can't handle it?" The squint of her eyes made Faramir squirm. He knew Goldie didn't like to hear 'no', and she could beat the snot out of him if she was provoked. "Of course not," Faramir replied, carefully. "It's just not proper for a lass."  
Goldie rolled her eyes in her usual fashion. Faramir wasn't one for staying along the lines of rules (as many Tooks were prone to do), but there were some lines he was afraid to cross. Goldie, on the other hand, was not afraid to cross any lines. That's what made her a rarity among hobbit-lasses. "I guess sometimes proper-ness has to be set aside. Now where to begin?"  
Faramir handed his companion the pouch of pipeweed, then fumbled to retrieve the flint and tinder from his pocket. Goldilocks poured the weed, with excellent aim, into the spout of the finely carved Elvish pipe. "Ready?" Faramir asked. Goldie nodded, grinning as if she just swallowed the canary. Taking it from his companion, Faramir lit the pipe. He mirrored Goldie's grin when he saw it catch. "I'll take the first puff since I'm supplying the pipeweed."  
"Fair enough," Goldie agreed. Faramir put the pipe to his lips, inhaled, and blew a small smoke-ring like he had smoked for years. He then handed it to Goldie. She inhaled and immediately began coughing. It was Faramir's turn to rolled his eyes. "See, you did it wrong." He reached to take the pipe away.  
"No!" Goldie pushed his hand aside. "Let me try again." She inhaled carefully this time, held the smoke in her cheeks, then blew it out - though only as a puff. She smirked at Faramir. "How 'bout that?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, the two friends had seated themselves against a large tree trunk and were passing the pipe back and forth. Goldilocks finally broke the silence that had relaxed between them. "This is good," she said, melodiously.  
Faramir accepted the pipe from her. "I can see why our fathers and Cousin Merry do this so often." He blew a perfectly round smoke-ring into the air. The children giggled as it floated into the tree braches and dissolved. "Oh, I need to tell you, Goldie my dear," Faramir started. He turned to her, excited. "Cousin Merry is writing a short article about the lore of pipeweed!"  
Goldilocks nodded, her nose scrunched. "Did you just call me 'dear'?"  
It was Faramir's turn to scrunch his face and look confused. "I believe I did. Any road, remind me to make a copy of it for you."  
"That is very considerate of you," Goldie replied, taking the pipe from him before he could offer it back. An oblong smoke-ring escaped her lips. She still had a long way to go before achieving a perfectly round smoke-ring. "I wonder if old Gandalf were here if he'd teach us how to blow colourful smoke-rings. Wouldn't that be a pleasure?"  
"It would," Faramir agreed. He sat back against the large tree trunk, a whimsical gleam in his eyes. "I wish we could have had the luck of being born before the War of the Ring, when life was different…when elves walked through the Shire and wizards showed up at your doorstep and took you on adventures! I'd put up with the evil to live in those times."  
"I, too."  
Silence fell between the companions again, but they did not notice, for both were in heavy thought, and slight mourning for the old days fell upon their hearts. "Faramir-lad! Goldie-lass! Come wash for supper!" They heard Diamond Took call from afar. "My mother!" Faramir gasped. He jumped to his feet; grabbing the pipe from Goldilocks and knocking it clean on the ground. He tossed it back to her. "Shall we do this again?"  
"If we are not caught, yes!"  
With that, they raced back to Bag End.  
  
"There's my love!" Diamond exclaimed as her son hurried around the hill. "Where have you two been?"  
"We got caught by Old Ono Proudfoot," Goldilocks answered. It wasn't totally a lie. They had passed by Ono Proudfoot when he was taking a rest on his porch stoop, and had asked how he was doing. Ono answered with a long, boring complaint about his bunions. "Well, come wash up." Diamond thought the children would give a fight when she said that, but to her surprise, they rushed into the smial and disappeared into the washroom. The washroom was deserted save for one small, chubby hobbit lad dipping his hands in the basin of soapy, cooling water. Goldie stopped short, planting her hands on her hips. "Somehow even when you're not with us, you're always last!" Hamfast spun around, startled, almost knocking over the basin. "Goldie!" he whined. "Scoot over." Goldilocks pushed Hamfast over to get to the basin; Faramir joined on the other side. "Where did you two go that I couldn't?" Hamfast asked, innocently. "If we couldn't bring you, Hammie," Faramir started, rubbing his grubby hands with soap, "then we sure aren't going to tell you where we've been."  
Hamfast sniffed. "What is that smell?" He felt something solid bump his side. He looked down peeking into his sister's skirt pocket and gasped. "You've been smoking!"  
Goldie and Faramir both turned sharply at Hamfast. The younger lad's mouth fell open. He did not like the look on their faces. "If you know what's best for you, Hammie, you won't say a word" Goldie said lowly, taking a threatening step forward. Faramir sighed, placing a hand on Goldie's shoulder to stop her. She was always one to take rash measures, though he doubted she'd ever do anything to harm Hamfast - intentionally. "Hamfast, just don't say anything. We wanted to see what it was like to smoke a pipe, that's all. Understand?"  
Hamfast nodded. "Are you going to do it again?"  
Faramir exchange a glance with a scowling Goldie. "No."  
Hamfast looked over at his sister with a slight smirk. "Goldie, did you actually smoke the pipe too?"  
"Yes, I did," Goldilocks replied, curtly. "And, yes, I enjoyed it."  
"How did you know I was about to ask that?" "Because," Goldilocks reached out a hand and drew him to her. "I'm your older sister and us older sisters know these things."  
"And it was obvious what was coming next." Faramir grinned. Goldilocks' hands shot up to cover Hamfast's ears. "He's not supposed to know that."  
Faramir just shrugged, and went back to washing up.  
The long table in the formal dining room was set and ready for supper. The Thain and the Master, with their families, had come to stay for a few days at Bag End. It was a tradition for them to come together every late September to celebrate Cousin Bilbo's and Cousin Frodo's birthdays. Both families had arrived the day before, and were sharing their first formal supper together in months. It was always an exciting time. Mistress Rose, along with Diamond and Estella, would cook two feasts together during the stay - one for their arrival and the other for the celebration of the birthdays. Tonight was the arrival supper. The three wives had spent most of the day in the kitchen preparing. And, of course, catching up on their family experiences and happenings around the Shire.  
Rosie rang the kitchen bell to signal supper was ready. It was welcomed by a hardy response of over a dozen hobbit children hurrying to take their seats. The last three to join were the Mayor, the Master, and the Thain.  
"It's gone" Sam's voice rang out in despair. Rose stood up from leaning over to place a hot pot on the table. She saw the distraught look on his face, and asked, "What's gone, dear?"  
"Mr. Frodo's second best pipe! You know how I keep it in the study on its stand. But, it's gone and I none took it."  
"Neither have we," Meriadoc added, meaning Peregrin and himself. "Have you checked with the children?" Estella asked, trying to help. Sam turned to the table, taking a good look at every child that sat there. They all knew good and well that they weren't allowed in the master study without permission - only Elanor and Frodo-lad had the privilege to go in there alone. The two oldest Gamgee children were, however, not present. "Have any of you been in the study without my saying you could?" Sam gazed into the face of every child. All appeared to be innocent and unshaken. But, when his hard gaze fell on Hamfast, the little lad twitched and hopped from his chair, shouting, "Goldie and Faramir took it to smoke!"  
Faramir bowed his head, but Goldie remained stoned face. Immediately, a hand clasped the lad's shoulder. "Faramir, is that true? Tell the truth," his father commanded.  
  
Faramir pulled from his pocket an empty pouch and held it out. Peregrin accepted the pouch, then hauled his son out the room. "Goldie?" The lass slowly turned to look up at her father standing over her. "Do you have the pipe?" She grumbled under her breath and dug into her skirt pocket for the pipe. Sam grabbed it gently from her hand. "You know better than to have taken this." Sam's voice was low and stern, with a hint of dismay. He was upset, though he tried to keep it covered. "Yes," Goldie replied, deadpanned. "I know better. I was going to put it back. I knew to be careful with it."  
"That doesn't matter, Goldie." Sam raised his voice. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. It was his wife. She leaned near his face to whisper something. Sam nodded then grasped Goldie's hand and walked her to the front stoop.  
The first sound she heard as they stepped outside was a yelp. Faramir was standing near the gate with his hand held out far in front of him. His father stood before him, holding a doubled belt. Goldie felt a twinge of sympathy for her friend as he received another lash to his hand. She couldn't watch, and she didn't have to. Sam sat her on the front yard bench, seating himself beside her.  
"Out of all my children so far," Sam started, gazing straight into Goldie's eyes, "you have been the most difficult. You're as tough as a lad, but as bossy as a housewife. I never would have thought a lass would be the most trouble."  
"I never do anything to hurt you on purpose, Daddy," Goldie replied, honestly. "I believe you, darling. Sometimes you secretly defy, and you shouldn't do that."  
"I know I shouldn't."  
Sam remained silent, making Goldie squirm a little. "Do you know what this means to me?" he asked, holding up the pipe.  
"It was Mr. Frodo's pipe, 'tis all you've ever said about it." Goldie had heard the tales of the quest to destroy a ring that a bad being had made. She liked the tales very much, and knew them well - although not as well as Faramir did. She'd mostly heard the lighter parts, with Sam leaving out the dark parts. He had a mind not to talk about them yet.  
Mr. Frodo was a legend in Goldie's mind, and she found it hard to see him as someone who lived not too long before she was born. She realized the sadness in her father's eyes, and bowed her head in shame. "All we wanted was to try a little pipeweed. I wasn't going to take this one, but I couldn't find yours and Faramir was hurrying me. I'm sorry for taking the pipe and worrying you, Daddy. I understand that it's special to you. I just wish I could understand better."  
Sam slipped a hand under Goldie's chin, lifting her head to look him in the eye. He was rarely wrong when it came to telling if his children were lying to him. There wasn't much that could get passed him. He could see Goldie was telling the truth, and was glad of it. The sternness in his voice faded. "I figure I'd better make it a point to talk about Mr. Frodo more often to you children."  
Goldie smiled, slightly. "I'd appreciate it if you would."  
"I will, darling." Sam stood, pocketing the pipe. "But, what you did won't go unpunished." Goldie sighed. "I know."  
Just then, Peregrin and his son stepped over. Faramir's cheeks were stained with tear streaks, and he rubbed his aching hand. "Have you gotten things straightened out, Sam?" Peregrin asked. "Aye, everything but my Goldie's punishment."  
Goldie stood then, and said rather sharply, "Why did Faramir get lashed when I'm the one who took the pipe?"  
"But, you forget, he swiped my pouch of pipeweed," Peregrin answered. "Oh." Goldie frowned, crossing her arms.  
"I think I know your punishment, Goldie," Sam said, looking back and forth from his daughter and the Peregrin's son. "You two cannot see each other for the rest of the visit…" Before Sam could finish, Goldie jumped in to protest. "But, Daddy! Faramir is one of my best friends! We don't get to see each other very often!" "Hold on, lass." Sam raised a hand to quiet her. "I was saying, you two cannot see each other for the rest of the visit without an adult or older sibling. That excludes Merry and Pippin." Goldie bit her lip, but didn't protest again. She knew when to pick her battles…when her temper didn't get in the way. "All right."  
"Is that fair with you, Mr. Pippin?" Sam asked Peregrin.  
  
He nodded. "Sounds fair enough."  
"Now that that's settled, let's hurry back to the dining room. I know Mother won't start supper without us, and the food is getting cold." 


End file.
